Modern storage systems leverage flash drives to provide fast, reliable deduplicated storage. Many of the systems keep the metadata for the system in memory to avoid accesses to the slower flash device. However, keeping metadata on the disk requires at least one more access to the flash device, and in some cases multiple accesses to the flash device, which can significantly reduce the overall performance of the read operations.